1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved device for drying compressed air.
More specifically, the invention concerns a device for drying compressed air having modular piloted expansion and lamination with cyclone and centrifugal effect, and with automatic extraction of the condense from the stocking reservoirs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that condense must be extracted from compressed air in order to avoid that the same is introduced within the distribution lines, with the consequent damaging of the apparatuses fed by compressed air.
In the past, to eliminate condense from compressed air, drying apparatuses are used, that are placed between the compressor and the compressed air reservoir and/or the use line.
Said drying apparatuses are very complex, bulky and expensive devices.
Therefore, they influence in a very extremely remarkable manner on the implant costs.
Said drying apparatuses are sized in function of the compressor flow rate. The biggest and most expensive apparatuses have a flow rate of about 16-30 m3.
By the Utility model patent application No RM97U000114, filed on Jun. 2, 1997, it has been suggested a solution able to obviates to the above mentioned problems.
In said patent application described a solution of a device providing a finned element, having spiral. peripheral fins, said fins breaking or cutting the compressed air flow entering within the device, inducing a thermal drop, and thus the water condense contained within the compressed air, water being extracted from the device and air exiting completely dried, as requested and necessary, ready to be used and stocked.
Now, the applicant found that said solution, even having remarkable advantages with respect to the known solutions, still has some drawbacks, making it use not advantageous in any situation.
Therefore, in view of the above, the Applicant has studied and realised an improvement of the device which the subject matter of the present invention, that allows an optimal use in any situation.
Therefore, main object of the present invention is that of eliminating the above mentioned drawbacks, by the realisation of a device carrying out, at the same time, the dehumidification work, the depuration of the compressed air and the automatical extraction from stocking reservoirs. Filters and distribution lines, thus allowing, among other things, the use on board of operating machines requiring compressed air necessarily depurated.
Another advantage of the solution according to the present invention resides in having minimum dimensions and very low costs, up to 30-40 mc/lxe2x80x2, and to applicable also in little dimension implants and in implant usually not subjected of not subjectable to said devices (pneumatic circuits for the servo-control of motor vehicles, such as truck, buses, tram, trains, etc.).
Another advantage that can be obtained by the solution according to the present invention consists in the fact that the invention exploits for its very low feeding the same compressed air of the implant not requiring electrical feeding and thus explosion-proof.
A further advantage of the apparatus according to the present invention is that of exploiting an operating principle different with respect to the one used by the known systems, thus being possible to avoid the needing of any motor member, that is subjected to wearing, deterioration, or clogging.
It is therefore specific object of the present invention a device for drying compressed air comprising a substantially cylindrical, innerly hollow, container, provided, above, with an outlet hole for the compressed air and with an outlet hole for the compressed air, and at the bottom, with a chamber for collecting condensed air and with means for extracting the same, at least an expansion chamber, communicating with said inlet hole, at least a laminating flange, provided, downward said expansion chamber, with holes for the passage of the compressed air, at least a spiral conical expander, provided with fins, and an inner canalisation for the rising of the compressed dehumidified air toward the outlet hole.
Preferably, according to the invention, said at least one laminating flange is comprised of two adjustable laminating flange, provided with oval holes that, during their adjusting each other, modify the passage of the compressed air, adapting the same to the specific needings.
Still according to the invention, downward said conical finned expander, one or more series of element can be provided, each series being comprised of expansion chamber, laminating flange, finned conical spiral expander.
Furthermore, according to the invention, downward said at least one laminating flange a fan can be provided.